


Orage

by orphan_account



Series: Random Falsettos Ficlets bc I cant commit to shit. [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marvin Tries (Falsettos), Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Some Humor, i wrote this in 30 mins, uhh, whizzvin is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: marvin is feral and angry with his parents.he plays piano angrily what a fucking madlad.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Random Falsettos Ficlets bc I cant commit to shit. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Orage

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 30 mins as a joke bu then i decided to publish it its 4 am help-

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Marvin sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair. The teen was at his wits end with his parents' antics. All his life he had put forth nothing but his best, obedience without question. They practically regulated his life, his friends, grades, extracurricular's, hobbies, you name it, they were on top of. Though, Marvin's career path was the last thing he expected them to micro manage. He really shouldn't have been surprised. 

“Marvin,” His mother said sharply, “you have one job. Make this easy on your mother, and apply for Harvard Law.” She stated as if it were the easiest task in the world.

“But why? I don’t want to be a lawyer, dear god I’d rather choke to death on a spoon…” Marvin groaned. He hated the idea of becoming some snobby rich lawyer, with a trophy wife and a little nuclear family. Hell no, what he wanted was a stark contrast. He wanted a job in musical theater. Of course his parents wouldn't care much about what he wanted did they?

His mother rolled her eyes, “Don’t be dramatic. It’s for your own welfare, you will thank us later. We let you be in those silly school plays-”

“Musicals.” Marvin cut her off coldly, staring directly into her eyes, which were cold and unfeeling, unlike any mother's eyes that should appear when looking at her own son.

“ _ Musicals, _ but now it's time to stop playing around and get ready to settle down with a lovely wealthy Jewish girl.” His mother's tone was clipped and short. His mother knew for a fact Marvin was not straight, but that fact was oftentimes swept under the rug.

“What is this? The seventeen hundreds?!” Marvin yelled back, throwing his hands up in utter hatred for his predicament.

“You are not a boy anymore. You’re a man now and it’s time you start acting like one.” His father added, he was a quiet man. Obedient to Marvin’s demanding mother and bending over backwards for her at every turn. One would think it was love between the two adults, but in reality their arranged Marriage was based on fear mongering, blackmail, and money. How  _ romantic. _

“Oh yeah? Then what about Piano, that you both so  _ lovingly  _ forced me and Emmett to play?” Marvin crossed his arms defiantly. He and his brother had been forced to learn to play piano from very early on. They were like any stereotypical rich nuclear family, only the parents constantly put their children up against each other. It was like some twisted facade of a family, that underneath was filled with cruel favoritism and hypocrisy. 

“Harvard, for example, has a lovely program for Piano players that you can take.” His mother suggested. Marvin never knew why she was so adamant on having him learn the instrument. Maybe it was a mixture of projecting, forcing her own repressed dreams onto her children, or simply wanting the perfect image for future political events. Whatever it was, Marvin hated it. 

“Why do I have to play it anyway? It’s just some dumb huge instrument that I’m never going to need if I become a Lawyer.” Marvin argued, he wished a hole would open up and swallow him. He knew he was provoking his parents, outright asking for screams and no dinner that night. He had metaphorically chosen death. 

His mother, ever the manipulator hummed in a nonchalant yet condescending tone, “I knew one day you’d want to give up. Emmett was always better at it than you were.” She picked up a magazine sitting on the coffee table in between them, flicking through it calmly.

Marvin sputtered. He absolutely hated being compared to his younger counterpart. He felt like he was a mouse competing against a lion, there was no way he could win. No matter what he did, it was always, ‘Emmett is such a wonderful child!’ ‘Look how brilliant he is!’ ‘He's such a talented pianist!’ praise for his younger brother, and none to spare for poor Marvin. It wasn’t to say that Marvin was a saint, he had outbursts and fits, and was in no way shape or form a very pleasant boy. 

“Now make yourself a good young boy, and practice Piano, or study for school. We have more important work to be doing than humoring your childish complaints.” His father stated, he waved Marvin away as he pulled out his reading glasses from their pouch. His mother did the same, giving Marvin a pointed look as if to say ‘Go right now young man.’

The scrawny young Pianist took this as a wonderful opportunity to aggravate his parents. He sat down at their dark brown grand piano, he carefully lifted the fall board revealing the shiny ivory keys. He shuffled through his worn sheet music, the pages were wrinkled from tears and use. He placed his finger gently on the keys before he began harshly playing ‘Orage’ By Franz Liszt, a harsh fiery piece that was loud and startling to his parents. Marvin played beautifully, but loudly, causing Marvin's mother to throw down her magazine and March up the grand stairs to her bedroom. Marvin smirked as he only played harsher, he had gained the reaction he wanted out of his mother.

“Please would you play your music quieter?” His father demanded, closing the copy of ‘Moby Dick’ he had picked up. 

Marvin smiled sweetly, “Oh no, I didn’t mean to inconvenience you. I’ll be sure to play quieter.” Contrary to his statement he only began to play louder, practically slamming his usually delicate fingers onto the smooth keys. Marvin not only enjoyed the attention, but also the anger he regularly caused his parents. They never approved of him in any way shape or form, they refused to acknowledge he was a homosexual, even after meeting his boyfriend Whizzer plenty of times, they didn’t like how he dressed, spoke, or generally carried himself in life. Hell if they didn’t approve of him so much, In the young adults mind it was best to give them one more thing not to approve of in hopes of them deciding to dote more on his younger brother instead, so he could finally live his life in peace, without their constant nagging or yelling. Realistically speaking, he knew that he’d end up bending to his parents' will to his and Whizzers distaste. He’d go and further his education somewhere like Harvard. But, for now he could pretend that he was going to NYU and becoming a famous Broadway star, In the fancy cozy apartments of New York with Whizzer and no parents to bother him.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahhhahh help im so tired gn


End file.
